We're Only Human
by Nekomachii
Summary: When the Fazbear Crew wake up as humans one day, they're thrown into an entirely new life as they struggle to learn to live as humans and adjust to their new lives. Their memories of being animatronics are fuzzy; at best; And they haven't the slightest clue how or why they were thrown into the world of the living. (Pole-Bear's AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I'm not entirely sure how well this story is going to be, but to start off, it's sort of an AU world. It won't be following the story line of the games. I'm basing the character's off Pole-Bear's fanart. Link's are in my profile of their human counterparts. I suggest checking them out so you have an idea of what they look like. I'm still working on their personalities, and there might be an OC, but I won't bring her in until later on. Still debating on that still. I'll see how well this does first off!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or take any credit for the fanart of the characters nor do I own Five Nights at Freddy's. Artwork goes to Pole-Bear. Game and characters belong to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

The faint sound of guitar notes echoed through the emptying building of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, followed closely by the strings scratching, a quiet groan coming from the dining area.

A pair of purple rabbit ears flopped down upon the guitarists head, as he leaned back in his chair out of frustration. Unbeknownst to him, a shadow creeped up behind him, bright blue eyes staring down at the slacker.

"Bonnie." The warning voice piped up from behind the purple haired male, sending a chill down his spine as he quickly sat up. Bonnie knew that voice all too well, not realizing how late it had become nor how long he had been sitting as he strummed his guitar.

His head slowly turning, his red eyes landing on the figure that stood behind him, an irked grin tugging at the corners of his freckled cheeks.

"Freddy!" Bonnie greeted with a nervous laugh as he slowly lifted his guitar as he gently placed it on the table, slowly standing up as his gaze darted around the dining room. "I uh.." He struggled to come up with an excuse, scratching his head slightly as his ears stood straight up. "Probably have something to do." He stated, seeing a thin brown eyebrow raise as Freddy nodded once. "Over here." Bonnie finally finished before scurrying away, taking cover in the safety of the kitchen as he shut the door behind him.

Freddy let out a soft sigh as Bonnie stumbled over his words before escaping to the kitchen, letting his hands fall to his side again. "I swear." He muttered under his breath, glancing around the diner that had been their home for years.

_Until that day.._

"Ye shouldn' be so hard on 'im. He still be young tat one." Foxy's unmistakable voice stepped in, sliding out of his cove as he wandered over to where the bear was standing.

Freddy glanced over at Foxy, momentarily pondering on pointing out that he no longer needed to reside in Pirates Cove, but he then he supposed that that was where Foxy felt most comfortable.  
"That's still no excuse. Ever since we became.." He paused, motioning to himself. "This. Bonnie's always been slacking off."

"Aye, but only on things tat don' include da children." Foxy chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought. "We be all getting used to dis still." He reminded Freddy.

Freddy listened to Foxy's words as he sighed a bit. "I suppose.." He shifted his weight. "Mr Fazbear was kind enough to allow us to remain, but we still have to work now to make a living. Now that we have to...well live." He glanced back at the stage where their replacements sat.

* * *

_Ever since the day they had awoken as actual human beings and no longer animatronics, the entire Fazbear crew had been adjusting to learning to live as humans and blend in with society. Granted, that was a tad bit hard when each of them still had their own characteristics as they did when they were non human. Well, the boys did anyway._

_Bonnie had purple hair that fell midway down his back, which he normally wore in a loose pony tail and his characteristic red eyes. Along with his features, sprouted a pair of purple bunny ears, which were, unfortunately, a big hit with the children; who liked to tug and pull on them on a daily basis._

_Foxy, who all in all resembled the face of a pirate, had medium messy burgundy red hair that framed his face and honey golden eyes. Just like Bonnie, Foxy had his signature fox ears that poked out from amongst the mess of hair, along with the addition of the bushy fox tail that came attached to his rear. Another of the children's favorite tug toy, much to Foxy's dismay._

_Freddy seemed to have it easier than the other boys, only sporting a small pair of bear ears that almost hid amongst his smooth caramel brown hair. He had bright blue eyes and faint freckles that lined his cheeks._

_Chica amongst them all, fit in the most. Being the girl of the group, she was shorter than the rest. She had bright blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, which she kept in a half pony tail at the back of her head. She had large magenta eyes that were full of innocence and wonder. She tended to be a little more scatter brained than the rest, but still made the best pizza than any of their professional cooks._

_It had only been a few months since their lives changed completely, and even now the Fazbear crew couldn't quite figure out what had happened to change them so drastically. Mr Fazbear was the only one that knew about their secret, and had to close down the pizzeria for a couple of weeks in order to have new animatronics made to replace the originals. To the rest of the staff at the pizzeria, he had merely told them that the four were new employee's that he hired to be somewhat of mascots for the animatronics since they didn't have free-roaming mode. Thankfully to their relief, the staff bought the story._

_And since the replacements weren't nearly as...lively, the now human crew had to make up for it. People sometimes questioned their names and ears, and in Foxy's case, tail; but Freddy told them it was all to keep up the act for the children, which worked pretty much most of the time. No one had questioned their legibility thus far._

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen;

Bonnie let out a sigh as he shut the kitchen door behind him as he barely escaped the wrath of Freddy, putting a hand to his chest as he let out a breath of air. Too close.

The kitchen lights flickered, due to faulty bulbs most likely. As Bonnie pushed himself off the door, he noticed a short figure in front of him, and before he had a chance to react, the light glinted off the knife in the figure's hand.

"Bonnie!"

He swore his heart almost stopped as everything happened so quickly, letting out a screech as he backed into the kitchen door in fear.

When the light flickered again, Bonnie found Chica standing in front of him, a smile stretching across her face, most likely in greeting, but when coupled with the butcher knife that she clutched in her hand, her entire appearance gave off a much different vibe.

"Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest as he felt the unfamiliar beating of his heart beneath his soft skin.

Chica blinked at Bonnie's startled reaction to her, staring at him curiously as she tilted her head to the side, wondering just what had startled him so badly. "Bonnie, are you alright?" She asked, concern laced in her soft voice.

Bonnie held up a hand in front of him, waving it back and forth as he tried to collect himself once again. "I'm fine. Just, next time when you wanna greet someone, don't come at them with a knife." He pointed to the blade in her hand, finally standing straight again as he let out a wheeze of air, his ears flopping on his head.

Chica looked to where he was pointing, finding the pizza knife in her hand as she made an 'o' with her mouth before giggling. "I forgot I had that!" She exclaimed, scratching her cheek lightly. "Sorry, Bon." She apologized, seeing him nod before heading over to the sink, letting the blade sink into the water. "Did Freddy scare you in here?" She asked curiously.

Bonnie walked over to her, pushing up his sleeves a bit more. "Where is he not?" He pointed out, looking at his hands, examining them with a scrutinizing gaze. "I just..can't seem to get my hands off my guitar. It's like I gotta relearn it all over again." He sighed, before diving his hands into the soapy suds.

Though he was pretty sure he didn't really know how to play it in the first place. It had probably just been programmed into his system at the time..

Chica watched him before she smiled softly, nudging him with her hip. "Hey, don't look so down. We're all learning here remember." She grinned, though after spending so many years watching humans interact, after only a few months the four of them had learnt a lot. "We're the Fazbear crew! We can do this!" She cheered.

Bonnie felt a little more uplifted at her enthusiasm, feeling his own grin tugging at his lips. "Yeah!" He agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

When the diner had fully closed and the employee's had gone home for the night, the Fazbear crew had returned to the audience area once they had finished their work. With no real home to return to, they made the diner their home.

And where they slept.

Foxy and Chica had been spending their nights in Pirates Cove as of the past few weeks, Bonnie having an inkling that the two were growing closer with their new found human feelings. He felt happy for them, glad to see Foxy was getting the attention he deserved after being abandoned for so many years behind those purple curtains.

Mr. Fazbear had even brought them extra bedding for them to sleep on, which they stored backstage during the day. Foxy and Chica nestled in their love cove, and Freddy had taken up residence in the security room, using the chair as his bed. With the four of them living there for the time being, Mr Fazbear hadn't seen any reason to hire a new nighttime security guard again. Bonnie on the other hand, would sleep wherever he felt comfortable at night. Some nights he'd set up a bed with the chairs, and on others he'd sleep on a table or up on the stage.

Leaning his chin into the palm of his hand, Bonnie leaned on the table quietly as he stared at the three animatronics that stood on the stage, completely still. His gaze lingered on the purple bunny, squinting his eyes slightly, as if he was almost daring it to move. When it didn't move after a few moments, Bonnie broke their one sided staring contest and leaned back in the chair, tucking his hands behind his head as he pondered.

His memories of being an animatronic were still fuzzy, at best. Same with the others. Considering the amount of years they spent dismantled and then re-repaired, none of them seemed to be able to remember much of their time spent as robots.

His red gaze shifted over to where Foxy and Chica were sitting, watching them quietly as a small smile played on his lips. On another note, considering they had all been created around the same time, each of them took on a different age look. Foxy looked the oldest of them all; And if Bonnie had to guess, he was probably in his late 20's. Chica looked about to be 23, Freddy about 25 and Bonnie figured he, himself was about 26.

Turning his gaze up at the ceiling, he propped his feet up on the chair across from him, letting his eyes fall closed as he yawned, feeling the still, unfamiliar tiredness seeping through his body. He quietly pondered when, and if they'd get their own place to live in; to have their own home to return to..

His ears twitched atop his head, reaching up as he trailed his hand down one. It was almost like a constant reminder of how they would always be a glitch in society.

"Bonnie?" He startled, not hearing the footsteps coming up to him, jumping back slightly as the chair legs gave out beneath him, sending him toppling backwards onto the floor with a crash.

Opening his red eyes, two heads loomed above him, staring down at him in concern.

"Ye alright there lad?" Foxy asked, extending his hand to him as he chuckled. "Ye were so deep in thought Chica 'ere thought ye had fallen asleep already." Foxy poked fun, teasing him as Bonnie merely grumbled a response as he took his hand and stood up once again.

Chica giggled softly, lifting a hand to her mouth before she dusted off Bonnie's vest. "Sorry Bon, didn't mean to scare you." She apologized, looking up at him.

Bonnie looked down at her, unable to help the smile that tugged at his lips before he ruffled her vibrant yellow hair, messing it up slight. "Don't worry about it." He told her, unable to even think about being mad at her. She was the baby of their family after all.

Chica's eyes sparkled as she hugged him tightly, hearing him wheeze from the force as she grinned. "Yay!"

For Chica, it was easy for her to tell when Bonnie or Freddy was worrying over things. And as much as they butted heads a lot, they were similar in that aspect. Their eyebrows would furrow together and they'd have a set frown on their face, something she didn't like seeing on her best friends. So she made it her duty to always be there whenever they started worrying over something, making sure to put a smile on their face.

Foxy felt the air lift around them, becoming thinner as he bent down, pulling the chair up with his hook as he set it right again, patting the bunny between his ears. "Ye shouldn' worry so much. Ye got all us here remember?" He told him in his gruff voice.

Bonnie looked over at Foxy, feeling his smile widen a bit more as a tingly warmth washed over his body, making him squirm a bit at the unfamiliar feeling. He then felt a flick on the back of his head, tilting it back slightly as he found Freddy standing behind him, amusement shimmering in his blue eyes.

Freddy couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Bonnie's face, reaching up as he tughed on his ear gently. "Stop worrying so much, its weird when you actually act your age." He teased lightly, seeing Bonnie's cheeks flush in embarrassment before he smiled. "We're all in this together remember. There's no point in worrying about the past, focus on the future." He told Bonnie, planting his hands on his hips.

Bonnie couldn't help but grin, Chica pulling them all into a group hug at that point. "We're the Fazbear crew!" She stated with a grin, looking at her best friends and family. "We gotta stick together no matter what!"

Freddy smiled softly, patting Chica's head lightly. They had gotten this far already, nothing was going to hold them back from conquering their future either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Weww. Chapter two! I actually really like this one a lot more than the first chapter. I feel a lot more confident about their personalities the more I write them. Not entirely sure where I'm going with this story yet, I might just write whatever comes out while I'm writing until I have a more solid idea XD That's basically what I did with this chapter. I just wrote and this is what I came up with!  
On that note, enjoy!

* * *

"Mike!" The high pitched voice just about made the male bolt from the diner, the former security guard barely having a chance to react before he found a peculiar blonde hanging from around his neck, a bright smile on her rosy cheeks.

_Oh yeah, what I mentioned before? Mike Schmidt also knew about their little secret as well, but I swear that's the only two that know about it._

"Chica." He greeted lamely, his voice still a little guarded as he attempted to pry her arms from around his neck, his dark gaze darting around the diner before back down at her. He didn't come by the diner very often, _or at all_, after he quit his job, which was right after they turned into humans.

There was already enough dark stuff going on in the building with the animatronics trying to kill him, he didn't want to stick around any longer to even try and figure out how they turned into living, breathing humans.

This was actually his first time back at the diner, and truth be told, he had no clue what compelled him to peel his ass off his couch and drive down here today.

"Mike?" Freddy had followed Chica to see where she had suddenly ran off too, but when he turned the corner he hadn't expected to find their old friend (_if you'd call him that_), standing there. There was a momentary hesitance in his step before he continued forward, offering a smile to the man. "We weren't expecting to see you back." He said honestly, though Mike shot him a look, they both knew it was the truth.

Mike, once he gave up on trying to pry Chica off him, let out a small sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, neither did I." He said truthfully, looking around the diner as he spotted Bonnie in the distance trying to entertain an older group of kids, who seemed more entertained by pulling on his ears.

A small smile formed on his lips, feeling himself relax slightly. He remembered when the diner had an eerie feel to it when he would walk in, feeling as if the animatronics were always staring him down, but it was as if that atmosphere didn't even exist anymore.

"Are you gonna visit?" Chica asked excitedly as she finally let go of Mike, hopping back as she looked up at him with large eyes. "Please stay and visit for awhile. Its been so long since we seen you!" She pleaded him, clasping her hands in front of her.

Mike opened his mouth to politely decline, ready to say that he had just swung by out of impulse, but stopped for a moment. He glanced between Chica and Freddy, who stared at him, waiting for an answer. Even though a lot had changed, it still didn't change the fact that they had tried to kill him before. But as he stood there watching them, he found himself unable to say no.

It seemed like they really didn't remember any of that..

Freddy could see the internal strife in the security guards dark eyes, lifting a hand as he placed it on Chica's head. "Mike's probably busy with his new job Chica. We should be lucky he even stopped in to say hi." He told the girl, smiling softly.

"Actually, I have some free time." Mike interjected before he could see the disappointment flash across Chica's face, feeling a smile tugging at his lips as he shifted his weight a bit. "I actually don't have a job right now, so I can hang around for a bit." He explained, seeing both of their faces light up.

A grin split across Chica's face as she grabbed his hands. "Bonnie, Bonnie!" Chica called as she tugged Mike into the dining room. "Look who came to visit!" She called over the voices of the kids.

Bonnie heard Chica calling him, feeling relieved that he finally had an excuse to pardon himself from the group of kids who were determined to rip his ears from his head, putting the small girl down as he patted her head once. "I'll be right back kay? You kids behave or else Bonnie will be sad." He told them, seeing them nod before he stood up from his chair, stepping around them as he glanced over to where Chica was calling him from.

His ears perked up at the sight of the man being awkwardly dragged behind Chica, feeling a smile split across his face as he maneuvered through the chairs and over to the group. "Mike! You came back!"

Mike almost felt embarrassed as everyone crowded around him, scratching his head slightly as he glanced around. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't returned earlier, considering how much they seemed to have missed him. Things were different now, right? _Right?_

Mike chuckled a bit. "Yeah sorry about that. I guess it just took me awhile to recover after my first week here.." He admitted, shifting a bit. Chica and Bonnie exchanged glances with each other, Freddy looked like he was the only one who seemed to understand what Mike meant. He glanced over at the brown bear, who offered a small smile.

Deciding to change the subject, Mike glanced around. "Speaking of which, where's Foxy? I haven't seen him yet. He's here too isn't he?" He asked, seeing Chica perk up at the mention of the fox.

"Oh! He's hiding out in Pirates Cove." Chica said with a small laugh. "He's still super shy about being around people." She explained, pointing over to the purple curtains. "Foxy worries too much about what people think about him." She put her hands on her hips before trotting over to the cove.

Mike was a bit taken aback as Chica strode over to the cove, standing there for a few moments. Foxy was self conscious? He had to shake his head a bit, trying to wrap his mind around all of this still. He felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing over at Freddy.

"Don't worry about it. We're still getting used to all of this too." He admitted to Mike, laughing softly before dropping his hand to his side again.

Mike felt his shoulders relax slightly as he let out a breath of air. "Yeah that's probably true." He said, sticking his hands in his sweater pockets as he shrugged a bit. "This is just so surreal. You hear about these things in stories and movies, but to see it happen." He looked at Bonnie, who nodded once.

"We still can't answer that question ourselves." Bonnie said, exchanging looks with Freddy. "Our memories are still foggy too, my guess it is had to do with the transition from machine to human. Different brain waves, maybe?" He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he laughed. "The one good thing about this all though, is food tastes amazing!" He then threw his hands in the air. "And I have to teach myself to play my guitar again." Bonnie rambled on.

Mike couldn't help but laugh as Bonnie rambled, opening his mouth to reply but then felt something small and thin land on his shoulder, hearing a gruff voice from behind him.

"Mike me lad!" Mike just about had a heart attack as he whirled around, having to quickly remind himself that the four meant him no harm anymore, putting a hand to his chest. "Jesus!" He exclaimed, his dark brown hair falling in front of his face.

Foxy held up both hands as Mike panicked to his presence, his ears flattening slightly. "I'm sorry Mikey, ole Foxy didn't mean ta scare ye." He apologized, guilt washing over him, glancing at his hook to which Mike had responded to.

Mike waved his hand, recalling what Chica had said about Foxy as he offered a small smile. "No no, it's not your fault Foxy." He said, standing up again as he pushed the hair out of his face. "You just startled me is all." He told him with a weak laugh. "It's good to see you Capn'." He offered, hoping it would lift the fox's spirits a bit. To his relief, his fuzzy fox ears perked up as a grin stretched across his face.

"Aye! Its good to see ye lad." Foxy dropped his arms to his side, nodding his head to where Chica stood beside him. "Chica 'ere said ye had shown up." He chuckled, Chica nodding proudly. "It's been awhile aye?"

Mike smiled lightly as he nodded. "Yeah. What's it been now, a month or so?" He asked, looking at the four that stood in front of him. Considering they were pretty much living incarnations of the Fazbear crew, the kids were still more fascinated with the animatronics themselves than the now living ones. In a way, he felt happy for them. However it had happened, they were free from standing on that stage for another twenty years and singing the same songs every day.

"Wait a minute." A thought crossed his mind as he looked between the four, who all gave Mike curious glances. "Where have you been staying then?" He asked. Since they were human now, where did they live?

"We stay here." Chica answered his question, tilting her head to the side before she grinned. "Freddy actually stole your chair in the office. That's where he sleeps!" She pointed out, seeing Freddy cast his gaze sideways.

"Whenever I can sleep." Freddy added in under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he cast a sideways glance at the group. "After all I gotta run after you guys to make sure you're doing your job." He pointed out.

Chica puffed out her cheeks. "I do my job!" She exclaimed, crossing his arms over her chest with a huff. "People say I make the best pizza here!" She argued her proud work.

Freddy couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled her feathers; so to speak. "Your pizza's always been the best Chica." He told her, before nodding his head towards Bonnie. "I was more talking about this one over here." He added in.

Bonnie's ears twitched upwards slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, I have kids trying to rip my ears from my head on a daily basis. I think I deserve to slack off a bit." He said, reaching over and tugging on Freddy's ear. "Mr pebbles for ears."

Freddy's face flushed as he clasped his hands over his little round ears. "They're not pebbles!" He exclaimed.

"At least you can keep your ears out of kids reach." Foxy pipped up, joining the debate. "I've lost count of how many times kids grab me tail every day." He said, his bushy fox tail flicking furiously behind him.

Mike put a hand on his face as the four of them argued in front of him, letting out a sigh. "Okay okay enough!" He cut them off, holding up his hands. "So let me get this straight, you guys live here?" He asked, looking at Freddy for confirmation.

Freddy nodded, returning his attention back to Mike. "Yeah. Chica cooks for us in the kitchen and we manage for sleeping arrangements." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Pizza!" Chica exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Mike made a face, unable, _or unwilling, _to imagine eating nothing but pizza for more than two weeks, let alone over a month. "Have you guys not even been outside?" He asked, bewildered. He understood that they were still adjusting, but not even being outside yet?

The four exchanged looks with each other, silence reigning for a few moments. They hadn't really thought about going outside the walls of their sanctuary at all, having been in there for decades as was, the question of going outside hadn't come up.

"No." Bonnie was the first one to reply, looking over at Mike again. "I guess it really hadn't crossed our minds." He admitted, scratching his head a bit. "Why?"

Mike facepalmed, letting out a soft sigh before dropping his hand to his side. "I'm probably going to regret this, but...you guys can come stay at my place for awhile." He said, the words coming out of his mouth even shocking himself.

_Things were different now.._

Freddy was surprised at Mike's offer, his blue eyes widening slightly. To say he was surprised, was probably an understatement at this point actually. Mike..who all four of them had tried to kidnap and stuff into a suit on several occasions, was opening his own home up to them.

A small smile formed on Freddy's lips, closing his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. "Thank you Mike." He said, appreciating that he was doing so much for them despite how they had most likely traumatized him.

The other three didn't seem to remember anything from their days, Freddy being the only one who was burdened with the memories. But he preferred it that way. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy didn't need to remember the horrifying memories. If Freddy had to, he'd shoulder it so the rest of his family could be happy.

"Are ye sure Mike? Certainly ye got a lass with ye?" Foxy questioned, not wanting to burden the man too much. Though he admitted that it would be nice to have a proper home, he felt like this was asking too much of one man.

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Nah nah. I live alone." He said, running a hand through his hair lightly as he pondered. "I only have one guest room though, so we'd probably have to set up other sleeping arrangements then.." He thought to himself, trying to figure out where he could fit the other three.

"Foxy and Chica can take that room." Bonnie offered, looking at Freddy who nodded in agreement, feeling a smile cross his lips as Chica's cheeks flushed at the mention of her and Foxy. "They're sort of a thing." He added in, in a more hushed whisper, but they could totally hear him anyway.

"Bonnie!" Chica groaned in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands as she wiggled in her spot.

Mike blinked at the two, who stood together looking awfully flustered, unable to hold back the small laugh. "Congrats you two." He said, noticing he was becoming increasingly relaxed around the four now that they could have normal conversations. "Well if Chica and Foxy are gonna sleep in the guest room, then we just gotta figure out where you two are gonna sleep." He glanced between Bonnie and Freddy.

"I'm pretty sure anywhere is better than a hard table or chairs." Freddy said, smiling a bit as he and Bonnie exchanged glances. "Really Mike, you don't have to do this for us." He added in, wanting to make sure he was sure about going through with this.

Mike shook his head. "I won't take no for answer. Besides, no offense Chica, but eating pizza every day isn't really healthy." He said with a small laugh. "I have no clue if your bodies are anything like human bodies, but if they are then you gotta take care of yourself and eating pizza daily isn't healthy at all." He told them, taking a deep breath before letting it out.

Mike checked his cell quickly. "There's still a few hours until the diner closes. I'm gonna head home and clean up my place a bit and I'll be back to pick you guys up at closing. That sound alright?"

Bonnie grinned. "Do you even need to ask?" He laughed lightly, receiving a smile from Mike.

"Thank ye Mikey. This means a lot ta us." Foxy said, putting a hand on the mans shoulder. Chica took it a step further, throwing her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much Mike!" She exclaimed, just happy that they would now know how it felt to have a home to go to.

Mike's expression softened slightly, seeing how grateful they all were as he returned Chica's hug. "It's no problem, really. In fact it'll be nice to have some people around the house. Less lonely." He said, before parting from the hug.

"I'll walk you to the door." Freddy offered, as the two men headed back to the lobby while the other three returned to their duties.

Mike stuffed his hands in his pockets again, heading to the door with Freddy.

"I don't know how we could ever repay you Mike." Freddy said as they stopped at the front doors, looking at the dark haired male, sincerity shimmering in his blue eyes.

Mike looked over at Freddy, a small chuckle passing his lips. "Well, not killing me would be a good starter." He suggested, grinning a bit.

Freddy couldn't help but smile, holding his hand out to him. "Deal." He told him as they shook hands, his eyes glancing downwards. "I do hope you can forgive us someday.." He whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Mike could have sworn he heard Freddy say something else, watching the bear curiously.

Freddy shook his head with a smile. "We'll see you in a few hours then?" Freddy changed the subject quickly.

Mike nodded as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. "You can count on it." He said, offering a small wave to Freddy before heading back out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Weww. I'm on a roll! Here's chapter three!  
PS. Thank you guys so much for all the support this story is already receiving in just a few days. I really appreciate it. And whoever stood up for the story, thank you so much. You all are amazing. Enjoy!

* * *

The quiet click of a door handle sounded in the small room before light flooded into the dark room, Freddy standing in the doorway for a moment before he walked inside, glancing back into the dining room before shutting the door once he knew no one was watching.

"I hear you're moving out." The voice spoke up from the steps that lead further into the basement, Freddy's eyes adjusting to the darkness before he caught sight of the golden hair that stood out amongst the dark room. He felt a small smile form on his lips as he dropped his hands from the doorknob.

"Yeah." Freddy said quietly, glancing around the room at the empty heads that sat on the dusty shelves of the backstage. His gaze returned to his 'brother' once again, shifting a bit. "You're going to stay here aren't you?" Freddy was sure he already knew what Goldy's answer was going to be, but he wanted to ask anyway. Just for good measure.

Goldy scratched the back of his head slightly as he leaned against the far wall, his dark eyes glancing around the room. "Yeah. I mean, someone's gotta watch over this place don't they?" He shrugged a bit, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he glanced over at Freddy, seeing the sad expression that crossed his face, his fuzzy brown bear ears drooping slightly.

Goldy smiled softly, walking over to Freddy as he patted his head lightly. "Don't look so down. You know it'll be difficult for me to go out in public looking like this anyway." He motioned to his eyes which were completely black except for the two white dots that served as his pupils. Goldy shrugged slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilted his head a bit.

"Besides, I've always been a bit of a loner anyway." He reminded Freddy with a light smile. "Ever since that day." He told him, trailing off.

Freddy knew he was just trying to make light of the conversation, but it didn't help him at all.

Goldy watched him as he struggled with his morals, letting out a small sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. The rest of the crew didn't know that Goldy had also gotten turned, and he wanted to keep it a secret because he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Chica and the others if they asked him to come.

"You guys at least deserve a chance at living a life now that you can." Goldy told Freddy, glancing to the side as he paused for a moment. "I'm better off staying here like I have all these years already."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Freddy exclaimed, arguing back against him before calming himself down. He didn't want to attract any attention to the backstage door. He felt his shoulders slump slightly. "That wasn't your fault.."

Goldy looked at Freddy as he smiled softly. "But I couldn't stop him." He told him, flicking his head lightly before turning around. "This is my own punishment by my own choice." He glanced over at him from over his shoulder. "I'll hold down fort here. You four enjoy yourselves." He told him before heading back down the stairs.

Freddy stood there quietly as he watched Goldy's form disappear down the metal stairs before the room fell silent again, leaving him standing there for a moment before the room was once again flooded with light, causing him to blink as he turned around.

"Freddy? What are you doing in here by yourself?" Chica asked, opening the door a bit more once she had found him, a smile tugging at her lips. "The diner is closing soon! Mike's gonna be here any minute!" She told him, pretty much bouncing on her heels.

Freddy quickly composed himself, letting out a quiet chuckle. "I guess I should be scolding myself for not doing my work huh?" He said, stepping out of the backstage as he let the door fall closed behind him, seeing Chica nod in agreement.

"Yeah! You're always chasing Bonnie around for slacking off and then I find you hiding out in the backstage!" Chica huffed, wagging a finger at him.

Freddy couldn't help but smile, patting her head gently. "Thanks Chica." He told her, before returning to his work.

Chica blinked as she put her hands on her head, not quite understanding what he was thanking her for. She took a quick peek into the backstage room, glancing around for a moment before she shrugged and stepped out again, skipping off to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

* * *

When Mike pulled up to the diner, he turned the engine off, hearing the whirring slow down into a dull silence, his gaze peeled on the building in front of him. He lingered in the seat for a few moments longer, hands gripping onto the steering wheel as he began to ponder if this really was a good idea or not; for the umpteenth time that day.

He was still scarred from the mere five days he had spent working at the diner when they were still machines, and now to have them living with him. He leaned his head against the steering wheel, letting out a quiet sigh. "I have a death wish." Mike chuckled to himself before he plucked the key from the ignition and headed inside the diner.

Mike excused himself as he passed a couple parents and their kids as they were leaving, maneuvering around to the entrance of the dining area, standing there awkwardly as he looked around for the four.

"Sir, just to let you know we are closing in a few minutes." The lady at the desk informed him politely, causing him to shift awkwardly. "I know, I'm just picking someone up." He told her, to which she only nodded and left the desk and headed into the diner, most likely to gather her belongings.

"Mike?"

The voice startled Mike as he looked to his right, the awkward tension rising as he found his old boss standing there, staring at him in surprise. "Mr Fazbear.." He greeted weakly, offering a light smile.

"I didn't expect to see you back here again." Mr Fazbear said, walking over to him as he chuckled a bit. "What brings you back here?" He asked curiously, looking into the diner that was slowly emptying out.

"Funny story actually." Mike laughed lightly, scratching his head slightly as he caught sight of Chica come out of the kitchen, spotting him as a grin stretched across her face, waving at him excitedly, to which he returned the wave.

"I'm actually taking them home with me." Mike admitted as Chica scurried off to get the other three, Mike sticking his hand back into his pocket as he looked over at Mr Fazbear, who looked all in all surprised at his admission.

Chuckling a bit, Mike let out a breath of air. "Yeah, I came by earlier and we talked." He explained, waiting for the four of them as he looked around quietly, his gaze lingering on the replacements who stood up on the stage, waving at the kids as they left.

"I'm not sure what compelled me to come here today, after what happened you'd think I'd never come in a 10 block radius of this place. No offense." He laughed a bit. "But I ended up here and well, got to know them a bit more and offered them a place to crash for awhile. Until they can get up on their own feet." Mike shrugged lightly. "Things have changed, I mean, they're not compelled to try and stuff people into suits anymore. And they're learning how to act like humans. I mean, the ears and tail might pose a problem but so far from what I can tell they've come pretty far."

Mr Fazbear put a hand on Mike's shoulder as he laughed heartily. "You have a big heart Mike." He told him, seeing the younger male get flustered, but before he could speak Chica popped up and hugged Mike tightly.

"Woah." Mike laughed a bit as Chica threw herself at him, catching her as he grinned. "You guys ready to go home then?" He asked, patting her head gently as the other three wandered over to where they were standing, looking at the group.

"Ready when you are." Bonnie nodded, feeling jittery as he glanced down the hallway towards the exit door, curious to see what the outside really looked like.

"Mr Fazbear, here. Thank you for letting us use these." Freddy held out the few blankets and pillows that the owner had lent to them while they lived in the diner, a thankful smile on his lips.

Mr Fazbear waved his hands slightly. "You guys can keep em. You might need them over at Mike's." He chuckled a bit.

Mike nodded. "Actually that would be really helpful. I don't own a lot of blankets so thank you." He said, nodding his head in his direction before pulling out his car keys again.  
"Alright you guys, lets get going." He said, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for the responsibility he was about to take on.

"Oh, you four." Mr Fazbear piped up before they left, looking back at them. "You guys can take a few days off. You deserve it after working non stop for the past month." He laughed a bit. "Mike, make sure they're back here Monday morning." He told him before disappearing around the corner, leaving the group.

Mike took a moment to think. Today was Wednesday...four days. He deadpanned a bit. Four days...  
Well, at least it'd give them time to get settled in and for Mike, time to adjust to having them around. And if they tried to kill him, well...he didn't linger on that thought.

Foxy was the first to the door, curious as he placed his hand and hook on the metal door handle before pushing it open, lifting a hand as he stepped past the threshold, shielding his sensitive eyes to the brunt of the sunlight.

"Shiver me timbers, dat be one bright light aye." Foxy said, flipping up his eye patch as he squinted his eyes, taking a look around the parking lot.

Mike had to stifle a laugh as he walked out with them, watching the group as they were all in awe at their surroundings. "That's the sun." He told Foxy, walking over to his car as he unlocked the doors. He supposed there wasn't actually any windows in the diner so they never had a chance to look outside until now.

"Uwah it's so pretty outside!" Chica exclaimed, twirling around once as she took in her surroundings, just about tripping but Foxy was there to catch her, causing her to giggle lightly as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, standing up straight again.

"So this is the outside, huh?" Bonnie mused, his red gaze looking around as he took everything in. There was so many things to look at. Then it hit him. "Oh wait! I forgot something!" He said, panicking as his ears stood straight before running back into the diner.

Freddy couldn't help but smile as Bonnie ran back into the building to retrieve his guitar. He wondered how long it'd take for him to realize that he forgot it. He looked up at the blue sky that loomed above them, stretching as far as the eye could see.  
"I wish you could see this.." He spoke softly, dropping his gaze once again as Mike leaned against his car, waiting for them.

Mike watched them as they basked in the outdoors, amusement shimmering in his dark eyes. "You know, there's a lot more to look at. This is just an empty parking lot after all." He pointed out, watching them. "There's the parks and malls. Speaking of which, you guy's will probably need an extra set of clothes to wear." He pondered. "That will be our first trip tomorrow." He nodded to himself.

"Clothes?" Foxy looked down at himself and Chica. "Aren't dese good enough for us?" He asked curiously, not seeing what was wrong with what they were wearing.

"There's nothing wrong but it's always healthy to have an extra pair. Plus you guy's stand out like a sore thumb when you're dressed up like that." He laughed a bit. "Your ears and tail will be a issue but I'm sure we can deal with it." He said, opening his car door as Bonnie came running back out of the diner finally.

"Alright guys, lets go home." Freddy said, smiling lightly as they all gathered into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I'm so sorry for the late updates. I've had like zero motivation lately to write _anything. _This one is a bit shorter than others but enjoy!

* * *

It was the morning after he brought the Fazbear crew to his home, and Mike was exhausted.

He currently sat at the kitchen table as he stared blankly at the television that flickered in the living room. He barely sleep a wink that night. The memories of his week of working there kept drudging up and he'd wake at even the slightest sound.

The other four slept soundly of course. He had set up a bed for Bonnie and Freddy in the living room, Freddy sleeping on the couch and Bonnie curled up on the floor behind it.

"Mikey? Are you alright? You look tired."

His gaze focused in on the blonde hair that suddenly obscured his vision. He blinked once, sitting up straight as he yawned slightly. Chica leaned against the table as she looked at him curiously, dressed in a button up shirt and Foxy's coat that strung over her shoulders.

He yawned again. "Just a little tired.." He said, stretching his arms over his head before slumping back in the chair.

Freddy poked his head out from the living room, blinking his blue eyes. "Are you having troubles sleeping?" He asked, stepping out as he finished folding the blanket and placed it back on the couch.

Mike lifted his hand a bit as he motioned with his fingers to represent how much sleep he got. "A little.." He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to explain why though, not wanting to hurt their feelings. "It's alright though. I'll probably just take a nap later." He held up his mug of coffee. "For now, I have this."

Another head poked into his line of vision, golden eyes peering into the mug.

"What might that be?" Foxy asked curiously, his nose wiggling a bit as he breathed in the thick aroma. His ears twitched a bit, followed by his tail.

Mike chuckled a bit. "Coffee." He said, placing the mug back down on the table as he raised an eyebrow.

"Coffee?" Chica perked up a bit. "I've heard of coffee!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I've heard Mr Fazbear mention it. It helps people wake up." She stated smartly.

"Or in this case keep them awake." Mike corrected her with a light laugh, taking a sip of it. "Do you guys want to try some?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

He shouldn't have to be so jumpy around them. If they had honestly wanted to do something to him, last night would have been the perfect opportunity to do so. And they clearly didn't..

"Is Bonnie still sleeping?" Mike glanced back over his shoulder since he hadn't seen sight of the rabbit yet this morning.

Freddy glanced back into the living room to the purple mass sprawled out on the living room floor, his foot dug into the back of the couch as he'd kick it every so often.

"Something like that.." Freddy commented with a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "I'm pretty sure he could sleep through a tornado." He walked over to him as he yanked the blanket from his grasp.

"Bonnie wake up. Mike's making breakfast." Freddy tried to wake him.

Mike paused for a moment in his ministrations as he heard Freddy. He was making breakfast now? He sighed a bit, taking another sip of his coffee. Did he really have a choice? If he left it up to Chica she'd just make pizza, and the others would probably burn the place down.

A long stretched out groan emanated from the lump on the living room floor, which shortly began to movie.

Bonnie slowly rolled over after his blanket had been ever so rudely snatched from his grasp. His crimson gaze opened next, blinking blearily for a few times before being closely followed by his mouth as a loud yawn erupted from his throat.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes a bit. "What time is it?" He asked, one ear sticking up in the air and the other flopped over on his head.

Chica couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Bonnie. His hair was a completely case of bed head and a dry line of drool was caked onto his cheek. "Its shortly after nine." She told him, kicking her legs back and forth on the chair she sat on. "Did you have a good sleep Bon?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

Bonnie scratched his head a bit as he yawned again. "Probably my best sleep yet." He replied with a crooked grin, using the couch as he climbed to his feet, stretching his body, hearing his bones pop a bit.

Chica grinned, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. "I can tell." She giggled, as he only blinked owlishly back at her.

Foxy chuckled a bit as his tail swished back and forth on the chair. "Ye should go check yourself in the mirror laddie." He informed Bonnie.

Bonnie put both hands on his head, feeling the state of his hair. His lips pressed into a thin line before he quickly scurried up the stairs.

As Mike finished with making a quick breakfast of cereal for the group, _since he didn't have much else to feed them at the current moment, _he turned around to bring the food to the kitchen when a high_er_ pitched scream came from the bathroom, causing him to just about drop the food.

Chica and Foxy high fived each other, grins on both of their faces.

"What in the world _was_ that?" Mike asked as he placed the bowls of cereal on the table in front of the three, glancing towards the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

"Bonnie." Freddy replied, as he pulled the bowl towards him, looking at it for a moment. It was definitely different than pizza..

"He likes to keep his looks in tact so when he lets himself go a bit, he panics." He chuckled a bit despite himself.

Mike stared at the bear for a moment before shrugging a bit, deciding against asking too much about it. "I don't know how you guys will like your coffee so just try it like this for now." He informed them, placing the cups in front of them. "Its a bit bitter but you can add sugar and cream to it to add flavor." He yawned as he sat down in his own chair.

Freddy inhaled the fresh scent for a moment before picking up the mug, staring at the black liquid for a moment, glancing across at Mike who sipped leisurely on it. His cast his blue gaze back down at the drink for a moment before bringing the mug to his lips, taking a sip of it just as Mike had.

He was startled at first from the heat of it, before he tasted the sharp bitterness to it. He blinked once as he brought the mug back from his mouth, licking his lips once.

Mike watched Freddy from over the rim of his own mug, eyebrow raised as he stared at the drink. Did he not like it? It didn't take another second before the mug was back at Freddy's lips. He chuckled quietly to himself. He supposed that was a good sign.

Mike looked over at the other two to see their reactions. Foxy had taken after Freddy and sipped on it, but watched in amusement as his entire tail bristled out and sat straight outwards.

Foxy lowered the mug back onto the table, pushing it away without a word. "Thank ye Mike." He said, before turning his attention to his cereal instead, taking a bite of it in hopes to get rid of the taste that clung to his mouth.

His ears perked up a bit as the sugary sweetness touched his touch, taking another bite as he grinned. "Now this. This be good matey!" He exclaimed, digging into it more.

Mike laughed a bit, looking at Chica who held her mug out to him. "Don't like it?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Can you put sugar in it?" Chica asked, blinking her large magenta eyes with a pout.

Mike smiled a bit as he stood up. "Sure." He said, ruffling her hair a bit before taking her mug and returning to the kitchen for some sugar for her.

During that time, Bonnie came skulking back down the stairs, hair intact and pulled back into a ponytail again. He casually peered his head around the corner, a blush dusted across his pale cheeks as he looked at the others.

"I sincerely apologize that you had to see that." He said in a quiet voice.

Freddy glanced over at him from his half empty mug off coffee. "Bonnie, we're family remember?" He reminded him. "Whether you look like the bride of Frankenstein or not." He told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Chica agreed, tilting her head back as she looked back at Bonnie. "We'll tease you but we still love you." She giggled.

"Aye!"

Bonnie's cheek turned an even darker red as he stepped into the dinning room as Mike returned from the kitchen, looking over at him.

Mike returned Chica's mug, who cheered in delight before glancing over at Bonnie, who stared at him with an expectant stare. He blinked once, glancing over at Freddy then back at Bonnie.  
Did he miss something?

"..I agree with them." He said lamely, but it seemed to lift Bonnie's spirits either way as his previously limp ears perked up happily.

Bonnie then hopped over to the table like the rabbit he was, sliding into his seat. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, bouncing back to normal as he looked down at the flakes that floated in the milk. His stomach growled, causing him to laugh sheepishly before digging into the meal.

Mike settled back down into his chair as he worked on his own cereal finally, hunger gnawing at his stomach by that point. Well, he was definitely awake now.

That morning, Mike got a small glimpse into what it would be like living with the Fazbear Crew. Night one had finished and day one was starting. Next on his list was shopping. He could only imagine how fun that trip was going to be..


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Woo. Finally a new chapter update! I'm sorry for the long wait time. I've just had super lack of motivation for the last few months. But I'm trying to get back on track and I've noticed that instead of pushing to write the chapter all in one sitting, writing it out over the span of a few day's works a lot better for me. And as you'll soon come to notice, it's the longest chapter yet! I was rather proud of his accomplishment. I'm aiming to try and make my chapters longer so it's not just a two minute read. So, without further adieu. *tips hat* Enjoy the chapter!****

**Disclaimer: **FnaF belongs to its amazing creator Scott Cawthon and the character basis belongs to Pole-Bear! (Im obsessed with her FnaF AU)

* * *

Since Mike was a single guy living alone, he didn't quite have a large selection of clothes. So as you could only imagine, trying to clothe four other people, including himself, was not an easy task. Running a hand through his brown hair, he let out a weak sigh. "You guys look like circus run aways.." Mike muttered as he facepalmed himself.

Clearly, he didn't quite think this whole shopping idea through. The boys were easy enough to blend into society, other than their extra appendages. But there was the issue of Chica...

Mike owned not one single feminine product or clothing. Not one.

Bonnie stretched his arms in front of him, glancing over his shoulder as he examined the clothes that Mike had offered them. He wore a thin grey hooded sweater, and a black beanie hat sat atop his head; the only hat that Mike owned that could possible hide his large ears.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bonnie inquired, glancing at the other three. Freddy had; ironically; a brown throw on sweater along with a ball cap over his head to hide his own ears. Foxy wore a similar hat. Mike had also dug out an old burgundy trench coat from the back of his wardrobe that he never wore, handing it over to Foxy. It was the only coat that would hide his tail from the public's eyes.

And then there was Chica. After Mike apologized profusely for owning nothing for her, Chica had only laughed it off and opted to wear her dress. With one of Mike's over sized coats over top. It hid most of her dress, even though her boots stuck out a bit.

_'Well...this is about as normal as its gonna get.' _Mike thought to himself as he let out a slow breath from his nose. "Alright..lets get going then." He said, turning around as he headed to the door, snatching his favorite black and white cap off the coat rack. Sliding it onto his head, Mike opened the front door as he led the Fazbear gang out the door.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Smoke spiraled upwards towards the ceiling fan above, dissipating into the air. The ash crumbled off the end of the cigarette, snapping the man out of his daze as he blinked his dark gaze once, returning back from a distant memory that continued haunt him.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, plucking the smoke from his lips before crushing it in the ash tray on the table below him. His gaze gave a quick once over his shabby apartment, a frown tugging at his lips before he stood up, the chair scraping across the linoleum floor.

The haunting echo's of children's laughter rang through his head, taking a step back.

A strangled laugh left his lips as he turned around, dark brown hair falling into his face as he pressed his hands against the wall. "It never goes away." He choked a laugh, but the sound alone held no humor what so ever. Pushing forward, he reached the front door quickly. Snatching his blue hat off the wall, he threw it over his dark hair before escaping through the front door and into the fresh air.

* * *

"Woahh. So this is the mall!" Chica exclaimed as she looked around the long building that held all the stores. "Woww.." She clasped her hands together and ran on ahead. "I remember kids and parents talking about this place." She spun around as she laughed. "I never expected it to look like this!"

Foxy chuckled a bit as he watched Chica. "Aye, it's quite vast isn't it?" He agreed as he looked around, crossing his arms over his chest as he examined all the different stores and people.

Mike tucked his hat down a bit further on his head as he sighed; They were already attracting too much attention. If their bright hair colors didn't do it, then it was certainly the way they were acting. Like they weren't part of this planet.

"Alright you guys, calm down." Freddy stepped forward, catching their attention as he couldn't help but smile a bit despite himself. "We're trying to keep a low profile remember?" He reminded them. "We need to blend in."

Mike pressed his hand against his face as he sighed. Freddy meant well, but he certainly didn't keep his voice low. Especially when people were passing them by and hearing in on their conversation.

"Let's start with Chica." Mike cut in, dropping his hand from his face as he looked at the shortest member of their group. "It should be quicker than shopping for three people." He suggested, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Mike examined Chica for a moment as he tried to determine what kind of clothing would be best suited for her. She had a small figure, and was rather petite. He lifted a hand to his head, tugging off his cap as he scratched his head a bit before returning the cap to his hair.

Mike had been living on his own for years now, and it had been a few years since he last had a girlfriend. If that's even what you'd wanna call the last girl he dated. That's besides the point, of course. He had no idea where to start..

"Is there anything you have in mind that you'd wanna wear?" He asked Chica as he walked ahead of the group, patting her head lightly as he peered down at her.

Chica hummed in thought as she held her hands behind her back, looking around before looking down at herself. "I like my dress." She said, tugging at the skirt of it before looking up at Mike again.

Dresses. He should have thought so. Well, that makes it a little easier.

"That shouldn't be a problem then." Mike mused to himself, before nodding his head. "Let's go upstairs and see what we can find." He said, heading for the escalator.

The three of them followed after Mike, Bonnie hanging back for a few moments as he had become distracted by something at the other end of the mall. Or rather someone.

Bonnie's gaze was fixated on the faint purple blob that he had spotted through the crowd of people, stalling him momentarily as his gaze flickered. It was a dark purple, the color alone triggering a foggy memory that he couldn't tell was actually his or not..

"Bonnie?" Freddy's voice pulled Bonnie from his trance, causing him to blink once as he turned his head to look at the bear. Freddy was gazing at him with a concerned look, glancing behind Bonnie before back at him again. "Are you alright?" Freddy asked him, worry flickering in his blue gaze.

"Uh, yeah. I just thought I saw something." Bonnie shook his head as he smiled a bit. "I was just seeing things." He shrugged slightly. "Where did the others go?" He asked, noticing that Mike, Foxy and Chica were no where to be seen. How long had he zoned out for?

"Upstairs." Freddy said with a small smile, not completely convinced that Bonnie was alright but he decided not to push the topic right now. "C'mon, I'm sure Chica will want all of our opinions on what she picks." He laughed a bit, heading back for the escalator with Bonnie.

The boys stood outside the store awkwardly, exchanging looks with each other when Freddy and Bonnie rejoined the group. "Where's Chica?" Freddy asked as he came to stand beside Foxy, glancing over at Mike.

Mike nodded towards the store. "In there." He said, standing there quietly as he shifted a bit. He should probably go join her but..

Bonnie cleared his throat slightly as he spotted her yellow bob of hair appear around the corner, peering out of the door of the store.

A undergarments store.

"Mikey, come help." Chica called sheepishly, a blush dusting across her face. "I don't know what to get." She pleaded with him.

Mike scratched his cheek a bit before looking at the three of them. "Just uh, take a seat on the bench." He told them, pointing over to the bench that sat a few feet away. "You'll just look creepy if you continue standing in front of the store." He explained. "Especially this kind of store." He added under his breath before heading into the store.

Chica followed Mike in as she looked around. "What should I get?" She asked in a quiet voice, looking up at him.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Question of the day." He muttered, glancing around before calling over an employee.

The brunette had a friendly smile on her face as she approached them. "What can I help you guys with?" She asked them, glancing at Chica momentarily before back at Mike again, pointing the question at him rather.

"Err, we need some..clothes for," Mike glanced down at Chica as he smiled a bit, patting her head. "My sister." He explained, before there was any misunderstandings occurred. "I'm not exactly sure what..size she is, or anything.." He explained awkwardly, as the girl only laughed a bit.

"That's no problem. I can take her to the back and size her. Would you want me to help pick out some things too while we're at it?" She offered, looking up at Mike with an amused smile.

Mike could feel the heat burning under his skin. "Please and thank you. I'm only here to pay." He chuckled a bit. "All these girl things elude me." He told her as he waved his hand a bit.

The employee only laughed softly. "You're not the only one I'm sure." She told him, before turning her attention to Chica instead, who Mike gave a soft pat on the head before the two walked off, leaving Mike standing in the middle of the store awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he walked over to the till as he felt that was the safest place to wait until he had to pay.

Meanwhile, Foxy sat on the bench beside Bonnie, shifting slightly as he tried to keep his tail hidden under his coat without sitting on it.  
"Arr I didn't think this through." Foxy grumbled under his breath before he finally stood up instead.

Freddy glanced up at the fox who patted his buttocks a bit, causing him to smile a bit. "Did we ever really think it was going to be easy blending into society?" He mused, lifting a hand to his head as he ran his fingers under the brim of the cap, feeling the bear ears that sprouted from his skull. "I don't think everyone is as accepting as Mike is."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, patting down the beanie on his head, feeling his ears twitch a bit underneath the fabric. "I look like I have a disfigured head." He said with a light laugh, looking at his reflection in a store window across from him. "At least you guys have thicker caps.

"And smaller ears." Freddy added in after him. "Guess having pebble ears has its perks." He grinned as Bonnie shot him a look.

"Least ye don't have a tail hanging off your backside." Foxy chimed in.

Bonnie laughed a bit. "Yeah but that's your defining feature Capn'." He teased him slightly, causing Foxy's face to light up with a rosy pink flush.

In the store, Chica finally approached the counter with the items that she had picked out with the girl, who she had come to know as Lacey. "Mikey!" She trotted over to him, standing up on her tip toes as she leaned on the counter. "I got what I wanted!" She smiled up at him.

"You've got quite the bright sister." Lacey said as she walked along behind the counter, placing the garments on the counter as she looked at Mike. "I love her name. Chica is quite a cute name. And unique." She giggled softly.

Mike shot Chica a sideways glance, before laughing a bit as he scratched his head. "Yeah, its interesting huh?" He said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket as he plucked out his credit card. "Our parents always loved taking me to the pizzeria when I was a kid, so when this one came along, Chica was her name." He quickly spun a little white lie. It wasn't as if she'd believe him if he told her the truth anyway.

_Oh yeah she used to be an animatronic until about a month ago when she and the rest of the gang turned into humans. Crazy huh?_

Yeah right.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh, ringing in the items before bagging them into the store's frilly pink bag. "You're total today is, $53.78." She told him, not missing the look Mike made before slipping his credit card into the machine.

Once everything was paid for, Chica all but glomped Mike as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Mikey!" She exclaimed, laughing happily.

Mike couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug, squeezing her tightly. "It's nothing." He told her, letting Chica slide down to the floor before he grabbed the bag, handing it to her as he chuckled a bit. "Next on the list is clothes now." He said with a small laugh, now realizing that the boys would have been easier to shop for since at least they'd know what they wanted. At least he hoped so.

Walking out of the store finally, Chica ran over to Foxy's side; most likely to share her adventures in the store. Mike slid his wallet back into his pocket before looking down the mall, scratching his head a bit. "If we head down that way, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone. There's a department store at the very end where we can probably get all of you guys clothes at all together." He said, looking at the group.

Freddy stood up as he stretched a bit. "I'm not specific Mike. After all, you're buying us all this stuff so I can't be picky." He said as he scratched the back of his head a bit.

Mike waved his hand a bit. "Ah don't worry about it. Its probably about time I set up another job for myself anyway." He smiled lightly. "Besides, I couldn't just leave you guys to live your lives in the confinements of the diner." He shrugged a bit. "We can go get a bite to eat after we get clothes." He told him.

Bonnie's ears twitched at the mention of food, his stomach growling loudly, his cheeks tinting a pink color. "Food would be nice afterwards." He muttered sheepishly.

"Agreed." Foxy chimed in, joining the conversation with Chica, the bag hanging off his hooked hand and his other hand clasped around hers.

"What kind of food do they have here?" Chica asked eagerly as Mike walked ahead of them, the four of them following behind diligently, swinging her and Foxy's hands back and forth.

"All sorts of foods." Mike answered her, staring up at the ceiling curiously as he thought. He could mention the pizza place, but he figured it'd be better for them to avoid the pizza except when they're working. A little healthier at least. "We can check it out on our way back." He told them, sliding his hands into his jacket pocket as they reached the store.

They walked over the threshold, peering around the store, a few people giving them curious stares. Mike didn't blame them. He'd probably be doing the same thing had he not been apart of this circus group.

"You guys have any idea what you want?" He asked the three, looking at them curiously. He didn't have anything he needed to buy, and he didn't want to send Chica alone by herself to shop.

"I think we got an idea." Foxy answered for them, glancing over at Freddy and Bonnie who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I think we'll be alright on our own." Freddy chimed in his agreement, looking at Mike and Chica.

Freddy still couldn't even begin to think about how he could repay Mike for his kindness. He wouldn't have blamed him if he had turned them away in the beginning. Even though the other three didn't remember, Freddy could only ponder why he was the only one who remembered the horror they caused for Mike; And other security guards before him.

The sudden sensation of a finger against his forehead snapped Freddy from his thoughts as he blinked in surprise, pressing a hand to his forehead as he looked at Mike, a bewildered look on his face.

Mike almost laughed at the surprised look on the bears face, smiling a bit. "Stop worrying so much Freddy." He told him. "Its in the past now." He told him, before turning around as he looked down at Chica. "Shall we?"

Chica giggled as she hooked arms with Mike. "We shall!" She smiled brightly, as they headed over to the woman's clothing.

Freddy didn't get a chance to reply before Mike wandered off with Chica, rubbing his forehead slightly before a small smile tugging on his lips.

Bonnie and Foxy gave their companion an odd look before glancing at each other. "Are we missing something here?" Bonnie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Huh?" Freddy looked back at the two before shaking his head, dropping his hand to his side. "Nah its nothing." He told them, still determined to keep it a secret. He didn't want them to know about it yet..or period, if at all possible.

Bonnie wandered into the men's clothing as he looked around curiously, at a loss to where to start. "What should we get?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Freddy.

Foxy seemed to already have an idea of what he wanted as he had wandered off by himself, Freddy joining Bonnie as he looked through the clothes. "Something we can just wear at home. We probably won't be going out in public very often." He observed. "And we have our work clothes." He glanced over at Bonnie for a moment, a grin tugging at his lips as he plucked a shirt off the rack. It was a black t-shirt with a red bow-tie on the front of it. "There, its perfect." He told him, holding the shirt out to Bonnie.

Bonnie made a face at him before snatching the shirt from Freddy's paws, looking at it for a moment before draping it over his arm. "Onward." He said, slipping past him and further into the racks of clothing.

Freddy could only laugh a bit, despite Bonnie's taste he still liked it. Though he supposed that was one of his redeeming qualities. A small smiled formed on his lips before he followed after Bonnie, searching through the clothes.

Meanwhile, Foxy had found an interesting bunch of clothes for himself. He had found a white and red striped shirt and cameo shorts to go with. Along with a blue scarf bandanna that he could wear around his neck. He certainly had his own taste in what he liked. Being a pirate n all.

Though as he examined the shorts, he realized that he'd have to make a hole in the back somehow so he could fit his tail through it. Glancing at his backside, his tail swished a bit beneath the coat. "I wonder if this be enough?" Foxy pondered aloud, looking at the other shirts he had in hand.

Glancing up, he spotted Bonnie's purple head bobbing over the clothing racks. "Oh." He almost forgot they'd need undergarments as well. "Wonder where dey be at." He mused, looking around curiously. He tapped his hook against his chin in thought, receiving a few odd stares from other shoppers.

He glanced down at the sharp object, quickly hiding it out of sight before he mussed off to go find Mike.

Bonnie had found a couple more shirts and pants for casual wear, figuring this was enough for the time being. "Hey Fred-" As he glanced up, he realized that Freddy was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, standing there as he was at a loss of words.

"Freddy?" His head swiveled around as he tried to spot Freddy, or even Foxy. But no one was in sight. It was then when he spotted the dark brown hair through the department. He felt himself relax a bit as he pushed through the clothes, hopping out into the aisle.

"Mike!"

As the person he called to turned around, Bonnie quickly came to realize that it was indeed not Mike. Not in the least.

* * *

**Note: **So there ya have it. I'm not very good at cliffhangers but I hope this one was decent enough anyway. Also, my original idea for this story was to bring in an OC but as I started writing it I began to just enjoy it with the characters rather than an OC.  
But let me know what you guys think. Should I bring in an OC or keep it just the way it is? (Lacey could possibly be the OC I could use) I dunno, I'm still even on the fence about it myself cause I'm rather enjoying just playing the crew.

**R&amp;R**


	6. Important Update!

**Regarding my FnaF Story**

The story will be on hold for a couple weeks. Since I'm working the characters personalities off scratch, I thought I might write a series of one-shots for each of the characters. I'm pretty bad at trying to separate their separate personalities, so I'm taking a break from the story for a couple weeks to write the one-shots to try and focus on one characters personality at a time.

Right now, I'm going to start with the original crew. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldie and Mike. Oh and Vincent as well. I already have Vincent's finished but its..erm well, R rated so I might leave it till I have the rest finished up. On that note, Vincent's one-shot will be a bit different than the rest. Vincent's will come in two separate parts; Vincent and then Springtrap. It will also give you a bit of background to him as well but none of the one shots will tie into the story line of the story.

I also want to get a few things clear, this story is not following the timeline of the game nor the plot line. I will be using bits and pieces of the story and plot into this story, but it's separate from the game. I also ask you guys that you bear with me during this, since I'm sure other people have their own ideas of how they think the characters personalities should be and some may differ from my own idea.

I also have the story line for the story planned out for the most part now, so I know where I want to go with this story finally. It's going to be broken up into three different arcs. The first will be following the original crew up until the point when Vincent dies in Springtrap, the second arc I will probably make into a separate story; And that's when the Toy Versions will come into play. Before the second arc happens though, I will probably take a break and write the one-shots for the Toys as well. Then the last arc will include Springtrap again, and the Nightmare animatronics. I won't go into much detail, but as long as this comes out the way I want it to, I think you guys will rather enjoy the ending. Not sure how long this story will be but I'm sure to have fun writing it and I hope you guys have fun reading it!

I just wanted to throw this out there so you guys aren't left wondering what happened to me. I will be starting school at the end of August so my updating might slow down a bit but I'll try to push as much out as I can for you guys! : D


End file.
